paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Campers: OsloXPatti Pups
Oslo and Patti's pups. They are co-owned by Lunar Lex and Confetii The Party Pup. Alna: Alna occupies her Dad's height, only being more longer and slimmer like her mother. Her primary color is White, she has a single Mahogany red sock on her right front leg and another single red sock on her left back leg, all four legs have her mother's black spots. Her tail is half Mahogany half white, with her black spots running down from the tip and getting less bold further down until they stop just before her back. Her back itself is white and fades halfway into her Mahogany red stomach. Her face is mainly white with the exception of her muzzle and ears which are white. She has black freckles on her muzzle that trail down her chest. She has Brown eyes, a black nose and wears a red collar. William: 'William is a tiny bit taller than his mother as an adult. He mainly bears her long-ish body, and has his father's big, bushy tail. His main fur color is mahogany red like his dad, only slightly duller and lighter. He also has his mother's black freckles and ear tips. He has white socks with black spots on all four of his paws, along with some spots on his rump. He has a muzzle that's all white with a streak down his face going all the way up to his forehead. He also has white under his tail, a bright red nose, and blue eyes. He wears a purple collar with black horizontal stripes. '''Yvette: '''She's mainly white, but has her mother's back fur pattern. Where it should be brown, she has her father's mahogany brown color. She has brown socks on all four of her feet. Yvette is about as tall as her mother when she grows up, but has her father's fluff. The tips of her ears are dark brown, and she has three black spots on both of her cheeks and a ton on her back, only her back spots are smaller than her mom's. ''Uniform: TBA 'Oakley: '''Oakley is somewhat in the middle of both his mother and his father in height, but has his dad's stocky build. He has a white tail with a mahogany red tip which fades into the primary white of his tail, the tail itself is furry and curled just like his dad's. He's mainly white with large mahogany markings on his stomach, chest, muzzle and paws. He has black spots all over his white back and hind legs. His face is also mainly white with his muzzle being his dad's mahogany red. He features his mother's thick whiskers and freckles, except his freckles are a mixture of black or mahogany red. He has green eyes and has a black collar. ''Uniform: When in uniform Oakley wears a dark hunter green long-sleeve shirt with two front chest pockets. It is worn with a black belt and a black cap with his Pup-Tag on it. He wears this with his Pup-Pack. His Pup-Tag is a standard Paw Patrol shaped tag, with a light green main body and a symbol of some Oak Tree leaves in the center. 'Poppy: '''Poppy is almost as tall as her father and Alna, only a bit shorter. She has a small tuft of black fur on her head, and her main fur color is her mother's brown with black socks with white toes on each of her paws. She has a mahogany back and mahogany ears, along with a white muzzle and streak. Her tail is just like her mother's, only instead of white it has mahogany under it. She has a white chest and belly, and her mom's fluffy cheeks and thick whiskers. She has the least spots out of all her siblings, them only being on the tip of her tail and three being on her chest. She wears a pink collar and a pink bow. 'Alna: 'Alna is more like her mother when compared to Poppy, she is very upbeat and hyperactive, she loves socializing and tries to make everyone as happy as possible. Unfortunately though, she inherits both her parents annoying sides (making up annoying nicknames being just one that she's obtained). No one would class her as a bully, because she does try to be nice as possible all the time, but sometimes she can go a bit over the top. '''William: '''William is an evil but cute little fellow. He's constantly causing trouble, and planning stuff without even knowing. He's also somewhat of a bully, sometimes teasing other pups. He is a huge troublemaker, and uses his cuteness and puppy-eyes as an excuse for people to forgive him instantly when he causes trouble. It doesn't really work on his parents, though. It may not seem like it, but he does love his parents. His siblings and everyone else, not so much. He has a huge fluffy tail and is secretly very insecure about it. '''Yvette: '''Yvette, unlike both of her parents, is very quiet and keeps to herself a lot, but once you get to know her, she's just as rowdy and wild as her parents are. She loves sports like her mother, but she really has a passion for art and loves to make paintings with just her paw prints. She may be quiet, but she loves making new friends and is easy to get along with. '''Oakley: '''Oakley is adventurous and sporty. He loves surrounding himself with the outdoors and find great enjoyment doing sports, Extreme sports in particular and admires his mothers adventurous personality. Even though he loves his "daredevil" identity, he's actually a huge softy, particularly for his family. He constantly wants to help both his parents and his siblings whenever he can. '''Poppy: '''Poppy is a huge girly girl, much to her mother's dismay. She's one of the nice girly girls out there, however, and isn't stuck up or snooty at all. She loves painting her nails, and glitter. Patti is trying to get her into sports, but to no avail. By Lunar Lex or Mountain: ''(None) Collabs: (None) By Others: (None) Jobs: '''Alna: '''TBA '''William: '''TBA '''Yvette: '''Yvette, at first, wants to become an artist pup, but sees Sammantha already becoming one. Then she decides to follow in her mothers footsteps (paw-steps?) and becomes a Camping Pup just like her. She really enjoys her job but still does art as a hobby. '''Oakley: '''Oakley's love for the outdoors never ended even as an adult and he became a Forestry Pup. '''Poppy: '''TBA Catchphrases: '''Alna: '''TBA '''William: '''TBA '''Yvette: '''TBA '''Oakley: '''TBA '''Poppy: '''TBA Pup Packs: '''Yvette: * TBA Oakley: * First aid kit. * Rope * Net * Water Random: * William, Yvette and Poppy were designed by Lunar Lex. * Alna and Oakley are designed by TheMountainBikePup123. * William is often referred to as "Willie".